Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer_00479.png|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Introduction of Yang Xiao Long entering the club... 1004 Yellow Trailer 03733.png|...following Junior... Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression yang yellow trailer photo.png|Shows Junior a photo. 1004 Yellow Trailer_03149.png|"Awkward." 1004 Yellow Trailer 04118.png|"Kiss and make up" 1004 Yellow Trailer_04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? 1004 Yellow Trailer 05488.png|Punching a Henchman with Ember Celica Yang10.PNG|Unleash devastating attacks on her foes by setting off exploding rounds while attacking. 1004 Yellow Trailer 05756.png|Fighting the DJ-in-a-bear-suit. 1004 Yellow Trailer_06633.png|2-on-1: Not cool... 1004 Yellow Trailer_06934.png|Eat Dust! 1004 Yellow Trailer 07563.png|Catching Melanie off balance 1004 Yellow Trailer 08126.png|Preparing to fight Junior. Yang15.PNG|All fired up. Yang17.PNG|This is going to hurt... *Lights out* 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09792.png|Meeting Ruby Rose outside the club Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00261.png|Yang on top of a bridge in Vale, before riding off. 1102 The Shining Beacon_00322.png|Yang on her motorcycle. 1102 The Shining Beacon_00566.png|Panning shot of RWBY. 1102 The Shining Beacon_00715.png|Yang with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon_00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon. Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_16068.png|Proud of her sister Ruby joining her at Beacon 1101_Ruby_Rose_16267.png|On the airship heading to Beacon 1101_Ruby_Rose_17757.png|Listening to Glynda's announcement 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Looking at "Vomit Boy" 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Looking outside of the airship The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Arrival to Beacon with Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02267.png|Yang and chibi Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02718.png|Yellow's beauty burns gold. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_03252.png|Yang - Exit Stage Left The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01211.png|"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01608.png|"How's your first day going, little sister?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_02319.png|"Oh, my God, you really exploded... " 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03516.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_05925.png|Likes what she sees! 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07715.png|"Hello!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_08312.png 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_10663.png|Hug Attack Two! 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_10699.png|Ruby and Yang fighting 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_11248.png|This will make a great team. The First Step 1104 The First Step_04182.png|Long hair causes some problems. 1104 The First Step_04338.png|Peace already! 1104 The First Step_12752.png|Deal with it. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2015.png|I believe I can fly! 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2164.png|*Racing above the tree tops.* The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_01461.png|What? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_01898.png|Yang against two Ursa 1106 The Emerald Forest_02523.png 1106 The Emerald Forest_02650.png|"You monsters! 1106 The Emerald Forest_02754.png|Yang's possible Semblance, activated. 1106 The Emerald Forest_02843.png|That's for my hair! 1106 The Emerald Forest_03196.png|I think he peed himself. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_03433.png|Err, thanks for finishing off that Ursa Blake. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4039.png|The Bumblebee team 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4357.png|The two newly minted partners exploring the ruins 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_5690.png|"How about a cute little Pony?" Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01809.png|Ruby!? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|How is she balancing that? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|NORA!!! 1108 Players and Pieces_04324.png|"I can't take it any more!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Waiting 2 seconds... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_06536.png|Rushing out for Ruby 1108_Players_and_Pieces_08844.png|Just glad you're alright. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10495.png|A proud big sister 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Team RWBY on the line 1108 Players and Pieces_17175.png|"I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png|Your turn, Weiss. 1108 Players and Pieces_17934.png|Grabbing Blake's Gambol Shroud aside a pillar. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20007.png|"Well...that was a thing." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_22100.png|Official formation of Team RWBY The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1841.png|Decorating! Blake's already starting, too! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2281.png|Team RWBY's first mission begins! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2339.png|Banzai! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2504.png|The Achieve Men. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3395.png|Yang in her school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3734.png|Bunk beds, there is nothing more awesome. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3974.png|All in favor, say aye. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4162.png|Team BYWR? Psst, Girls, you missed your marks. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6616.png 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_7929.png|Snickering at Ruby's doodle The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01119.png|"Goooo, Weiss!" 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_01256.png|Cheering on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09804.png|Let sleeping fires lie. Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_3310.png|Excited at the upcoming Vytal Festival with the other girls 1111_Jaunedice_3340.png 1111_Jaunedice_4087.png|Yang is immersed. 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together. 1111_Jaunedice_7687.png|Must not be easy being a Faunus. Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_06139.png|In Forever Fall with Ruby. 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Collecting Red Sap Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03814.png|Where's the Ursa? The Stray 1115_The_Stray_01423.png|Very interesting Weiss 1115 The Stray_07387.png|"Uh...Weiss...?" 1115 The Stray_08285.png|"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" 1115_The_Stray_09191.png|Apologizing to Penny when she suddenly appears in front of them 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Telling Ruby not to say "yes" via hand signals. 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|Wait, what?! 1115_The_Stray_12677.png|Uncomfortable watching Weiss and Blake argue. 1115_The_Stray_15507.png|This is awkward... Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_04536.png|Searching for Blake with Ruby and Weiss 1116_Black_and_White_05295.png|Surprised when Penny showed up unexpectedly. 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|Curious as to how Penny knows Blake is a Faunus. 1116_Black_and_White_05757.png|"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Letting the reality of Blake being a cat Faunus sink in 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png|Letting Ruby handle Penny. 1116_Black_and_White_08068.png|Searching the streets for Blake with Weiss 1116 Black and White_08357.png|Unsure feelings regarding Weiss and Blake 1116_Black_and_White_19847.png|Watching Weiss lecture Blake after 12 hours of searching. 1116_Black_and_White_21054.png|Seeing Ruby get excited about having the team back together. Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Volume 1 Category:Character images